The Incredible Hulk: TAWOG Edition
by Jacob D. Mercer
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Summary

On the outside, anyone would say that Richard Watterson was a selfish, careless man. But on the inside, he truly cares for his family. He is a happily married man, with two kids, and an adopted pet fish with legs. But something is hiding. Something deep inside, something not even he knew about. Something stronger than his wife. Something big. Something like... A hulk. And know he has people after him. Some want him dead, others to use him. But someone is hunting him. They want not just him, but his entire family dead. And they'll do anything to achieve their goal.  
Can Richard protect his family, or will they perish? No one knows. There is only one thing that is certain.

He is big.

He is the strongest on there is.

He is...

...The Incredible Hulk.

And someone has made him angry.

But who? Find out, in The Incredible Hulk: TAWOG Edition.

Tune in, for the premiere of this story, only on FanFiction, where anything is possible.


	2. The Beast Unleashed

The door to the house opened as the Wattersons ran into the house.

"Well, I think we've pretty much ticked off everybody in the whole town!" Richard yelled as more and more citizens piled up against the window.

"They dropped our baby!" Mr. Pepperoni yelled as he hit the window.

"They blew up my head!" That bomb guy yelled as he copied.

"They ran me over!" Santa added as he started smashing the window as well. Mr. Small and the pink bear eventually made it through one of the windows and started to climb in.

"What do we do now!?" Darwin yelled as Rob broke another window.

"They kicked me down a manhole!" He yelled as he climbed in.

Gumball screamed."They're getting in!"

"They took my bus!" Someone yelled.

"They blew up my watch!" The red old man yelled. Richard turned around and started punching people.

"Someone think of something! I can't hold them off forever!" He yelled

"No! This is it. It's all over! The end of the Wattersons!" Nicole yelled back. They kept on coming. The kids got grabbed by the pizza couple and were held down while everyone started punching them.

"Hey! Get your hands off my kids!" Richard yelled as he tried to rush towards them, only to get grabbed by the police officer and Mr. Robinson. They held him down while others started whaling on him. Seeing her family hurt, Nicole ran towards them, but had more people holding her down. To many for even her to handle. Although, she got a different treatment. Since she was a full grown woman, the more violent and evil ones decided to do something real wrong.

Despite the beating he was receiving, he couldn't stand seeing seeing his family in such pain, but he couldn't look away. Eventually, at seeing their distress, and finally noticing his wife's violation, something snapped.

"Get off me." He said in a calm voice as he looked up to see Mr. Fitzgerald standing in front of him with a deranged look.

"Now why would we do that? Huh?" He said with a rhetorical tone.

"It... _Wasn't..._ **A**... _**REQUEST!**_ " He yelled as his voice got unusually deep. Everyone, EVERYONE, stopped and looked at him. He pulled his right arm forward before quickly sending it back, sending Mr. Robinson into a wall. He literally shook everyone off before grabbing Mr. Fitzgerald and throwing him with enough force to send him through a wall and outside. After that everyone turned their attention back to him to see him slam his fist into the ground, but... Something was wrong. His skin was contracting and flexing, he was screaming in absolute agony, but those weren't noticeable features.

He was slowly growing, his fat, changing into muscle. His ears shrunk and moved to the sides of his head as human ears. His clothes were slowly ripping apart, his veins pulsed. And then it all stopped. And he slowly stood up.

No longer was Richard Watterson standing there, but a big green monster. The next moment, I'll forever go down in history.

" _ **LET GO OF MY FAMILY! RRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRGHHHH!**_ " The monster roared as he looked around at all of them. Just about everybody piled out of there, leaving The Donut Joe, The bomb guy, and Rob. " **Did I not make myself clear?** " he asked as he noticed them.

"Oh yeah? And what're you-!?" The bomb guy didn't get to finish as the monster quickly grabbed his leg and smashed across the floor.

" **Anymore objections?** " He asked as he held the bomb guy in his hand. He threw him out after the other two left. He then looked at the only 4 other occupants in the room. " **Is everybody ok?** " He asked in genuine concern.

It was Nicole who finaly gained the courage to walk up to him after putting her skirt back on. "Richard? Is that you?" She asked in slight fear.

" **Yes. It's me.** " Richard answered. Hearing this, Nicole ran up to her husband and wrapped her arms around him, giving him the biggest hug she thought possible. He tensed up, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around her. The kids joined the hug soon after.

"Mr. Dad! You were awesome!" Darwin yelled in joy.

"Yeah! You were all like 'get off me' and they were all like 'why would we do that' and you were all like 'it ain't a request' and they were all like "Ahhh!" And you were all like 'smash, smash'! It was awesome!" Gumball exclaimed happily as well.

" **Heh. Well I-** " before he could finish, Richard was interrupted by Hector.

" **MRS. WATTERSON!** " He yelled as he smashed his hand through the roof and grabbed Richard by mistake.


End file.
